A Wolf's Life
A Wolf's Life '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra's Videogame Realm and follows the perspective of the wolf Bestian Lowell. Its end is tied to Butterfly Effect IV : Bonds. Main Arc Aborted Celebrations In a small Mobian town in the Videogame Realm, the hero Jopo's success over the evil Yser is celebrated. The asocial wolf Lowell, one of the town's inhabitants, grudgingly helps the celebration and helps solve various incidents. However, one of the incident leaves him a little more perplexed than the others ; the reappearance of Yser's mansion. Lowell decides to investigate, soon joined by Jopo. Going through the mansion and fighting through its many traps, the group finds a strange portal in Yser's throne room. Crossing the portal, they find themselves in catacombs where Yser's body lays, inanimate. However, the throne is also supervised by members of the Salary Gang, stereotypical henchmen in dark costumes. As they attempt to take Yser away for their 'experiments', Lowell and Jopo stop them with quick attacks ; however, the grunts start using firearms and fire at them. Jopo is grievously wounded, leaving Lowell to fend off alone against them. At that moment, Yser reanimates and crushes the grunts, helping Lowell with returning home and saving Jopo's life. Start of a Journey Although Jopo is still wounded and unable to walk, his life is no longer in danger. Yser explains that she was not dead, but merely sleeping ; the presence of Lowell's '''Prescience Mystifact, a trinket he kept around for good luck, awakened her. Yser claims she was never evil per se, only playing her role, and that the Salary Gang is attempting to seize and market the Videogame Realm. Yser also tells Lowell that there is a way to fully heal Jopo ; another Mystifact, as there are twelve in total. If the twelve are reunited, the Salary Gang will surely lose. Furious at the Gang for daring to hurt one of his friends, Lowell immediately accepts to join Yser in her quest to retrieve them all. Quest for Mystifacts The first place visited by the pair in the Videogame Realm is a shadowy land of undead and various Halloween-level threats. Lowell and Yser walk into a labyrinth-like ghost town and end up finally finding a sinister temple. There, after defeating several undead bosses, Lowell finally obtains a Mystifact. However, it is not the Healing Mystifact as Yser promised, but the Morphic one. In a more technological world, with help from a strange Bandicoot who supplies intel and weapons, Lowell obtains several firearms to fight the Salary Gang, which has in fact taken hold of the local temple. A feral assault allows Lowell to break through their defenses and, alongside Yser, to seize a second Mystifact, this time the Healing one. Returning to his hometown, Lowell finds out that most its inhabitants have been captured in a retaliation Salary raid. He gives chase to them, enraged. However, they are too far from Lowell's reach, and he, alongside Yser, finds himself in yet another realm. Glimpses of Other Worlds Lowell finds himself in the homeworld of Kaeloo, a talking Mobian frog and her friends. Alongside Yser, he must play a game of Risk in order to earn the Mystifact they possess, much to his annoyance. The game however turns quickly into a massive war when the Salary gang meddles with it in order to seize the Mystifact. In the end, Lowell saves Kaeloo's country and obtains the Immortalis Mystifact. Still, Lowell is unable to reach the Salary gang. Hearing rumors of an omniscient artifact, he goes towards a marine realm. There, a Pirate Queen gives him the prized Astralis Mystifact in exchange for retrieving the artifact in question, a mask. After a tedious water temple full of traps and water level alteration, he finally finds a path towards the location of the mask. This location turns out to be Bikini Bottom, where Lowell meets with and befriends Sandy, with whom he quickly sympathizes due to his lack of patience for the antics of the place's other inhabitants. He finally obtains the mask from the safe of the evil Plankton and leaves alongside Yser, giving back the mask to the Pirate Queen after obtaining the needed information. Assault on the Gang With the information and the five Mystifacts he possesses, Lowell readies himself for the final assault. Alongside Yser, he uses powerful technology from the mechanical realm to propel himself towards the airborne Salary Gang headquarters. There, he finds a strange distorsion through space leading him to a hidden zone, a zone where everything is incomplete and seemingly glitched out. There, Lowell is ambushed by General Hoodbarb who leads the Gang, and possesses the missing seven Mystifacts - Invisibilis, Element, Levito, Deinos, Omnis, Yinyang, and Animatio. With a massive mech powered by those mystifacts, he manages to wound Yser and brutally overpower Lowell, although the young wolf keeps fighting. A Shadow Suddenly, a presence sabotages the General's assault, allowing Lowell to overpower him, steal the Mystifacts, and make his mech self-destruct. With a last praise to an unknown Elysea, the General is defeated. However, the presence of the twelve Mystifacts whips Yser into a frenzy, attack friends and foes alike. With the help of the presence, Lowell manages to allow Jopo and the other Mobians, prisoners of the strange distorsion, to escape in time. Then, as the situation seems helpless, Lowell and Yser are transported by the quasi-omnipotent Zizanie into another region of the same realm. Zizanie also transports the shadowy presence, which turns out to be Pucca, Yser's older sister and the Conceptual Avatar of glitched-out content. In exchange for saving their lives and granting Pucca the right to live again, Zizanie asks for help in a greater war... Characters * Lowell * Jopo * Yser * Pucca * The Bandicoot * Pirate Queen * Sandy * General Hoodbarb * Characters from the Kaeloo and Spongebob Squarepants series. Trivia * This lighthearted Storyline is a reference to several pop culture elements, specially those of the early PlayStation / Nintendo 64 generation. Category:Interra Category:Storyline Category:Videogame Realm